Dinoco
Dinoco is an oil company/gas station that has been seen in Toy Story and Cars. In Toy Story, the logo is an Apatosaurus. In Cars, the logo is a Tyrannosaurus Rex. At Disney California Adventure, the new Cars Land also features Dinoco gas pumps at Flo's V8 Cafe. The pumps logo features a Stegosaurus. ''Toy Story'' The Dinoco Gas Station is the place where Andy's family car stops on its way to Pizza Planet. While Andy helps his mom refuel the car, Woody is surprised to see Buzz Lightyear in one piece as he drops down from the sunroof; however, Woody is unaware that Buzz has followed him to get his revenge on Woody after being knocked out of the window of Andy's room. Buzz confronts Woody, and the two end up fighting as they fall out of the car. The car then drives away, leaving the two stranded. Buzz, still believing himself to be a real space ranger, speaks into his wrist communicator about his "mission," which further infuriates Woody, climaxing with his line: "YOU ARE A TOY!!" Buzz then walks away, but Woody calls Buzz back when he finds a Pizza Planet delivery truck pull into the gas station and refers to the truck as a spaceship. The two then climb aboard the truck as the truck leaves the gas station and heads back to Pizza Planet. ''Cars'' Dinoco is an oil company run by Tex Dinoco that sponsors the Piston Cup and is the main sponsor of Strip "The King" Weathers. Every Piston Cup racecar covets the Dinoco sponsorship. In Cars, Strip Weathers is on the verge of retiring, causing Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks to both battle for the Dinoco sponsorship. In the final race for the Piston Cup, Chick Hicks deliberately sent "The King" crashing off the track, after being fed up with coming second to him in every race. Lightning gave up his bid for the sponsorship to help "The King" cross the finish line with dignity, making Chick the ultimate winner. Although he "won," Chick was labeled a cheater by the enraged crowds who saw his stunt, and apparently Tex refused to sponsor him. Tex offered to sponsor Lightning instead for his sportsmanship, but he quietly turned it down. With "The King" retired, it is uncertain who Dinoco is now sponsoring. Dinoco is based on NASCAR, IndyCar and airplane fuel corporation called "Sun-Oco", although Sun-Oco sponsors all NASCAR teams and drivers as primary fuel, not just one driver. ''Cars 2'' As the Dinoco oil company is an important brand in the movie Cars, it reappears in Cars 2. It is the drink Lightning and Mater have in the plane taking them to Tokyo. An advertisement can be seen in Tokyo. It is also seen as the fuel of the 12th pit for the last race of the WGP in London. Since Dinoco is a gasoline company, and in Cars 2, alternative fuel has been invented, it remains unknown if Dinoco is just a beverage, if it remains open or if Dinoco created their own alternative fuel themselves. Gallery Dinocolighter.jpg|Dinoco lighter in WALL•E dinoco2.png|Dinoco on the mud flaps of the truck in Toy Story Animation refrence (spinning Dinoco logo).gif|Dinoco logo from Toy Story spinning Trivia *Dinoco may have been based on the Sinclair Oil Corporation, which also uses an Apatosaurus as its logo. *It is also a reference to Sun-Oco, a motor explosive gas used in NASCAR (what the Piston Cup is based on in Cars), IndyCar, and even airplanes. *The Dinoco name and logo appear on a lighter on WALL•E's shelf in the movie WALL•E. *There is a building seen with the Dinoco logo on it when Mater comes out of the water in Tokyo Mater. This is most likely one of its headquarters. Dinoco also appears on advertisements in the episode. *A new "subsidiary" of Dinoco appeared in Heavy Metal Mater called Dinoco Records. *In the early script for Toy Story 2, Al was originally supposed to stop at Dinoco on route to the airport following engine troubles, in which the toys hi-jacked his car shortly after. In a later deleted scene, the Dinoco gas station is mentioned in a deleted scene by Buzz while he's explaining the route they took to get to Al's Toy Barn. *The design of the Dinoco sponsored vehicles resembles that of the NASCAR vehicles sponsored by STP motor oil, and the King's actor Richard Petty (a former NASCAR driver and a business entrepreneur) drove for STP in his NASCAR career as his primary sponsor. *In the Cars films series, most of the "animals" are also vehicles, but for some reason, all of the Dinoco logo dinosaurs in their world aren't car-ified. Category:Toy Story Culture Category:Cars Culture Category:Cars 2 Culture Category:Trivia Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Toy Story 2 Culture Category:Culture